Strangers on a train
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Y es simplemente eso, dos extraños en un vagón de tren... ¿qué podría pasar? Una historia sencilla y sin mayores pretensiones creada para tener algo fresco que entregar. AU
1. Blue eyes

**\- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

 **\- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme de aquí en adelante para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

 **\- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **"Strangers on a train"**

 **0 0 0**

 **Capitulo I**

 **"Blue eyes"**

No había nada que ella detestara más que viajar un día lunes en el metro.

No es que fuese tan distinto a otros días la verdad, pero a ella siempre le había parecido que los días lunes en particular, la gente tendía a enloquecer y nunca había sabido el motivo concreto de por qué el dichoso medio de transporte iba más atestado de gente que otros días; o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba ella cada vez que se subía al vagón. Quizá simplemente se trataba de una consecuencia de ser lunes, así tal cual, porque para la mayoría de las personas, los lunes se habían convertido en el peor día de la semana y quizás el hecho que el medio de transporte sufriera una sobrecarga de personas confirmaba aquel planteamiento.

Y ese día lunes no había sido la excepción…

Ese día era lunes y había resultado un tanto pesado para la chica que corría hacia la estación más cercana de metro. Su nombre era Akane Tendo, y era una chica bastante normal, de veintidós años de edad, delgada y de mediana estatura quien tenía por costumbre llevar sus cabellos azulados cortos en una melena. Akane trabajaba en pleno centro de Tokio como dependienta en una elegante tienda de ropa exclusiva, aunque para ella los diseños que se vendían en aquella tienda eran simplemente ropa común y corriente pero llamativa y con una firma de gente importante en sus respectivas etiquetas. Muchas mujeres y hombres también, estaban dispuestos a pagar el equivalente a un año completo de su sueldo sólo para adquirir una prenda diminuta que poseía el único mérito de haber sido creada por algún diseñador exitoso y famoso.

Eso estaba bien, puede que a algunas personas les pareciera que las comparaciones de la muchacha resultaban exageradas y hasta envidiosas, pero si tuvieran que atender todos los días a señoras que nunca se conformaban con lo que ella les ofrecía porque en el fondo pensaban que al probarse esos exclusivos diseños terminarían siendo igualitas a la actriz que ganó el último premio Oscar, a la cantante de moda, a la princesa heredera o a la modelo famosa, entenderían el porqué de la molestia de la chica. Simplemente ella no podía entender que esas mujeres no atendieran razones cuando ella trataba de explicarles que por más que quisieran, ellas no serían nunca como las celebridades que aparecían en las revistas.

Bueno, así las cosas ese lunes por la noche, la última niñita mimada que ingresó por la puerta de la tienda en la cual ella trabajaba se tardó más de tres horas en salir de allí… con las manos vacías y diciendo que jamás encontraría algo decente que ponerse para su baile de graduación.

¡Por favor!, ella hubiese comprado cinco vestidos o más para su fiesta de graduación con el dinero que costaba sólo una de las prendas más económica que la mocosa se había probado.

El caso es que como solía ocurrir de vez en cuando, por culpa de la niñita mimada, Akane tardó en salir de su lugar de trabajo más de lo habitual para tomar el tren que la acercaba a su casa. Siempre tomaba el metro a la misma hora para llegar a su hogar temprano y así no preocupar en demasía a su padre y a su hermana mayor, y no es que ese día se hubiera convertido en un día excepcional como para hacerle perder aquel tren, pero su hora de salida le daba la ventaja de caminar tranquilamente hasta la estación, de vez en cuando detenerse a comprar alguna golosina o los postres que tanto le gustaban a su hermana mayor en un pequeño local cerca de la estación y hasta le sobraba tiempo para echar un vistazo a las vitrinas de las tiendas cerradas que rodeaban su lugar de trabajo y soñar con que algún día, sus propios diseños adornarían esas vitrinas y se venderían en alguna de ellas.

Pues bien, ese lunes Akane no pudo hacer su recorrido habitual, calmadamente como siempre le gustaba hacerlo. No, ese lunes por culpa de la chica malcriada, tuvo que correr las cinco cuadras que la separaban de la estación de metro, esquivando un montón de obstáculos por el camino y casi no logrando ingresar dignamente por las puertas de la estación ante la burlona mirada del guardia del lugar, quien estaba segura, se hubiera regocijado si el tren que ella abordaba todos los días a la misma hora se iba sin ella poder tomarlo, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

La muchacha detuvo su alocada carrera y observó al guardia de manera altiva y cuando pasó por su lado, le entregó su mejor mirada asesina y le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que hacía una leve inclinación a modo de saludo.

-Buenas noches, señorita –contestó el joven haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

Su tono de voz y el gesto excesivamente amable con el que hizo la reverencia para saludarla, consiguieron que ella recelara aún más de él. ¿Que en ése tipo de trabajos no habían turnos? ¿Por qué se topaba siempre con el mismo guardia petulante de siempre?

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y olvidándose por un momento del guardia, no había tiempo para pensar en una respuesta que darle al hombre burlón.

Sacó su pase del bolso que usaba con el uniforme de la tienda y lo acercó al visor, la luz marcó verde y pudo pasar el segundo escollo que la separaba de su ansiado hogar. Siguió corriendo al escuchar que el tren se detenía en la estación y bajó el segundo tramo de escaleras a toda velocidad.

-" _Pensar que en todas partes dice no correr en las escaleras_ "-se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo mentalmente.

El vagón permanecía detenido frente a ella con las puertas abiertas, así que se apresuró en ingresar. Iba cruzando la puerta cuando la alarma de cierre de puertas comenzó a emitir su característico sonido.

Suspiró de forma cansada y buscó su ubicación preferida, la puerta de enfrente. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y finalmente pudo relajar sus músculos sabiendo que llegaría a la misma hora de todos los días a su casa para tranquilidad de su familia, pero justo cuando se había acomodado en su lugar fue cuando comenzó el dolor.

Primero sintió la molestia en la parte delantera de sus piernas, luego, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo que se acrecentaba por la cercanía de la gente alrededor y después, el insoportable dolor en sus pies. Trabajar todo el día de pie, usando tacones aunque no fueran demasiado altos y luego correr cinco cuadras con esos mismos tacones era una sensación que no se la desearía a nadie.

Suspiró nuevamente y se preguntó quién había sido el idiota que inventó los zapatos de tacón, porque sinceramente y si lo tuviera en frente, seguro lo mataría, o al menos lo golpearía por llevar a cabo tal invento. Ella sería feliz si pudiera calzar todos los días de su vida unos buenos zapatos deportivos, pero mientras tuviera que conservar su empleo en esa tienda de ropa exclusiva, ella estaba obligada a seguir sufriendo con esos odiosos zapatos de tacón.

Claro, no los necesitaría demasiado si fuese un poco más alta, pero la naturaleza no la había dotado con un tamaño elevado; su cuerpo era el normal de cualquier compatriota; menuda, delgada y bajita.

Así comenzó el trayecto del tren y su suplicio. Estaba preparada para soportarlo, después de todo era lunes y sabía que las probabilidades de conseguir un asiento para descansar hasta llegar a su destino eran casi nulas. Las veinticinco estaciones y los casi cuarenta minutos de viaje debía hacerlos de pie. Observó a su alrededor y no pudo evitar suspirar fastidiada.

A su lado se encontraba una pareja de adolescentes conversando muy de cerca y cariñosamente. En frente, otra pareja un poco mayor conversando a escasa distancia el uno de la otra de manera cómplice. Y en diagonal, a no más de dos metros de donde se encontraba ella, otra pareja de jóvenes abrazados para evitar que el vaivén del tren los separara ni siquiera unos milímetros.

-" _Bueno, creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos demostremos algo de cariño, ¿cierto?_ –se dijo al momento de abrir su bolso y sacar a su compañero de viaje- _ya llegará el día en que alguien me haga compañía a mí también"_.

La risa de la chica que iba a su lado junto a su novio logró que se desconcentrara y casi consiguió que ella dejara caer el libro que había estado leyendo para hacer más cortos los viajes de ida y vuelta en el metro.

Akane no siempre podía darse el lujo de avanzar en su lectura porque eso siempre dependía de la cantidad de gente que se subía al vagón que ocupaba, pero ese lunes, ella estaba decidida a leer un poco, o por lo menos hacer el intento de escudarse tras su libro para no observar a las parejas que iban a su alrededor.

El tren comenzó a avanzar y ya habían pasado por lo menos diez o doce estaciones de las que debía recorrer para llegar a su destino, no las había contado tratando de concentrarse en la lectura, pero el constante parloteo de la pareja a su lado, las risas de la chica y las recriminaciones del chico, le impedían prestar la atención necesaria a la batalla épica que se desarrollaba en las palabras escritas en aquel libro.

Así que con molestia bajó el libro exhalando un suspiro cansado y comenzó a inspeccionar al resto de los pasajeros del día.

En la fila de asientos, tres señoras regordetas con cara de fastidio iban apretujadas unas contra otras. Al lado de una de ellas, un joven con cara de universitario escuchando música y concentrado en resolver un ejercicio matemático en un cuaderno. Las tres parejas de pie seguían en su propio mundo. Cinco jóvenes viendo sus celulares. Cuatro señores tomados de los pasamanos, tres que parecían oficinistas y uno con ropa común cargando una bolsa con compras de abarrotes y más allá, entre el espacio que queda entre los asientos y la puerta de salida, justo en frente de ella…

 _-"¿Cuándo subió al vagón?"_ –pensó de inmediato.

Apoyado en el espacio que separa la ventana de la puerta, camisa china de color rojo furioso, pantalón oscuro, cabellos largos de color negro firmemente trenzados, tez un poco tostada, algo inusual para el común de sus compatriotas y un bolso de deporte descansando a sus pies. Aparentemente el joven iba concentrado en la lectura de un libro; por instinto, Akane trató de enterarse del título de lo que el joven leía con tanta concentración, una acción muy típica de los devoradores de libros, pero no le fue posible hacerlo por la forma en la que él mantenía el tomo en sus manos.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y la pareja que iba a su lado avanzó hacia la puerta para abandonar el vagón. El chico pasó a llevar al atractivo desconocido y él levantó el rostro, dejando por un momento de leer.

-Perdón –dijo el jovencito, levantando una de sus manos para disculparse.

-No te preocupes –contestó el joven de la camisa roja.

Fue sólo una fracción de segundos en la que los ojos de él se encontraron con los de Akane, pero ese ínfimo momento bastó para que ella pudiera notar los profundos ojos azules que pertenecían al desconocido.

Un azul tan intenso que sin embargo, parecía oscurecido y mezclado con un tono plomizo que le daban una característica particular a su mirada que ella jamás había visto en otra persona.

No sabía por qué se sentía algo nerviosa, ya faltaban sólo cinco estaciones para llegar a su destino y el vagón seguía medio lleno.

Siempre le habían gustado los dulces con sabor a menta, sobre todo los consumía cuando se sentía algo perturbada, así que buscó dentro de su bolso el envase, lo abrió y sacó la pequeña esfera, pero ésta rodó hasta llegar al otro extremo del vagón ante su atenta mirada… y la del atractivo desconocido también.

Akane levantó la mirada y se encontró de frente con el rostro del joven de camisa roja viéndola fijamente. Él hizo un gesto con su rostro como si quisiera decirle que sentía la pérdida de su golosina y ella estuvo segura que en ese momento, su rostro había adquirido el color de la grana.

Esquivó sus ojos y apresuradamente sacó otra esfera que aventó rápidamente dentro de su boca. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había descubierto al atractivo chico, pero la puerta del tren se abrió y ella comprobó que era su parada.

¡Bendita estación!, le daba la posibilidad de escapar.

Tomó el libro firmemente en una de sus manos, arregló su chaqueta, tomó el bolsito en que guardaba el bentō que contenía el almuerzo que le preparaba todos los días su hermana mayor y se dispuso a salir dignamente del vagón, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Caminó rápidamente y salió de la estación.

La brisa templada de finales de primavera la recibió en la calle y observó al cielo, las estrellas se reflejaban en el firmamento y la luna regalaba su luz plateada. Afirmó su bolso en su hombro izquierdo con su mano y se dispuso a realizar el camino a su casa… pero esos ojos azules vinieron mágicamente a su memoria y una melodía escuchada hasta el cansancio llegó rápidamente a su mente.

 _-"Don´t you know blue eyes, you never can win..."_ – pensó sonriendo para sí ante el recuerdo de ese disco de duetos de aquel cantante norteamericano que al dueño de la tienda en la que trabajaba le gustaba escuchar cuando se encontraba en el lugar.

-Ojos azules–suspiró- _._ Vaya, al menos hoy tengo algo interesante que contarle a Kasumi. Un encuentro fortuito con mi príncipe azul en un vagón de metro –sonrió-. Después de todo, no todos los lunes resultan ser malos.

El resto del trayecto lo hizo como si flotara en una nube y pensando en que quizás el destino le permitiera encontrar nuevamente al joven de la camisa roja y los bellos ojos azules, pero aquello era bastante improbable, ¿quién se encuentra en un vagón de metro dos veces seguidas con la misma persona?... Definitivamente, no Akane Tendo.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, esta es una de esas ideas locas que permanecían guardadas en un rinconcito de mi memoria. Como he dicho en otras historias, mi intención es ir sacándolas de los cajoncitos de mi memoria para compartirlas y no quedarme con ellas sólo para mí.

2.- Creo que los capítulos en esta historia no serán muy extensos (creo, no puedo asegurarlo) y tampoco esperen una historia fabulosa porque no lo es, simplemente es una idea que rondó bastante tiempo en mi cerebro, sin ninguna pretensión que no sea la de entretener un poco y que ahora sale a la luz. Ahora, yo no sé muy bien cómo será el metro en Japón, pero supongo que no difiere mucho de los distintos transportes subterráneos (o no subterráneos) de otros países; me tomaré la libertad de imaginármelo como si fuese el que ocupamos acá en la capital de mi país (libertad de autora).

3.- Y eso, si quieren seguir acompañándome en este nuevo escrito, bienvenidos sean todos.

Por ahora me despido, un abrazo y buena suerte!

Madame…


	2. Lunes, otra vez

**\- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

 **Strangers on a train**

 **0 0 0**

 **Capitulo II**

 **"Lunes… otra vez"**

Lunes otra vez… La rutina a veces era tan abrumadora que ella sinceramente pensaba que algún día terminaría acabando con su vida. ¿Por qué siempre las personas terminaban haciendo lo mismo, todos los días?

En la mañana temprano, ella se despertaba, se vestía con ropa cómoda y salía a correr por los alrededores de su casa, saludando amablemente a los pocos vecinos del barrio que encontraba en su camino. Cuando regresaba a su casa, tomaba un baño y se vestía con su uniforme para irse a trabajar. Compartía el desayuno con su familia, hablando de todo un poco, pero de nada importante y luego salía en dirección a su trabajo, con su bolso y el almuerzo que cada día le preparaba cariñosamente su hermana mayor.

Siempre ingresaba a la estación de metro por la misma puerta, bajaba las escaleras y marcaba en la misma entrada el valor de su pasaje y cruzaba el torniquete una vez que la máquina le daba la señal de ingreso; esperaba el vagón todos los días en el mismo lugar, el cual sabía de antemano, la dejaría justo frente a la puerta de salida de la estación en la que debía bajarse para caminar las cuadras que la separaban de su destino final.

Luego, ingresaba a su lugar de trabajo, saludaba a sus dos compañeras, guardaba sus cosas en el sitio que el personal tenía predispuesto para hacerlo y conversaba con las dos chicas trivialidades mientras ordenaban, limpiaban, o acomodaban las exclusivas prendas que exhibía la tienda, soñando que algún día sus novios o esposos llegarían con uno de esos modelos como regalo de cumpleaños o aniversario.

Claro, como si ella, Sayuri o Yuka, las dos chicas que trabajaban con ella en la tienda, tuvieran muchos lugares y eventos importantes en donde lucir una prenda semejante.

Es fácil soñar de vez en cuando, también es saludable, pero Akane se encontraba muy consciente de su propia realidad, así que no se quedaba en las ilusiones de una adolescente soñadora; no, ella se decía y se auto convencía a sí misma que ya había pasado por aquello y que los sueños de ese tipo rara vez se cumplen, así que acompañaba a sus compañeras en esas charlas y lograba hacerles creer que ella era tan soñadora como ellas.

El caso es que generalmente así se les pasaba el día la mayor parte del tiempo, entre clientes inconformistas, charlas triviales, risas por algún hecho puntual y todo bajo la atenta mirada de la señorita Kuno, la supervisora de la tienda.

La señorita Kuno era una mujer de treinta y tantos años, amargada y odiosa que siempre les exigía el doble de lo que a ellas como dependientas les correspondía hacer. Sobre todo el mal trato de la señorita Kuno era demasiado evidente con Akane. Era como si la chica se hubiese ganado la animadversión de su supervisora con sólo poner un pie en esa tienda al momento en que ella había ingresado a trabajar allí.

Sus compañeras se habían percatado de ese detalle y entre las tres le habían buscado un apodo acorde a la insoportable supervisora, por tanto la habían comenzado a llamar cariñosamente "mademoiselle citron", por lo amargada que podía llegar a ser la mujer.

Por otro lado, se rumoreaba que la señorita Kuno tenía ese puesto de importancia porque era la amante del dueño, un señor de unos cincuenta años, elegante y apuesto, todo hay que decirlo, pero casado y un perfecto casanova.

Él no la tomaba demasiado en cuenta cuando iba a la tienda, de hecho parecía ignorarla cuando ella trataba de entablar conversación con él de temas que no estuvieran relacionados con su negocio, pero las chicas aseguraban que ellos eran algo más que jefe y empleada, lo cual nunca habían comprobado.

Las tardes siempre pasaban más rápido que las mañanas en la tienda, tal vez por el simple hecho de que las chicas se encontraban ansiosas porque se acercara el horario de salida.

En fin, así era todos los días, rutina tras rutina. Akane siempre se había preguntado cómo era que había soportado hacer lo mismo diariamente durante tres años, tiempo por el cual había conservado su puesto en la tienda y la respuesta siempre era la misma: la paga lo merecía.

Ganaba bien, eso nunca había estado en duda, le alcanzaba para ayudar en su casa y darse unos cuantos gustos de vez en cuando.

Después de todo, las personas suelen acostumbrarse a todo, al menos esa era una de las frases que uno de los encargados del transporte en donde llevaban los diseños que cambiaban en la tienda según la estación de año siempre le decía: _"El ser humano es un animal de costumbre, señorita Tendo"_ y ella solo asentía ofreciéndole una sonrisa al anciano hombre.

Sin embargo, ese día lunes, algo distinto había sucedido que quebró todo el esquema de la rutina a la cual las tres chicas estaban acostumbradas.

A las seis con treinta minutos de la tarde, recibieron la orden de cerrar la tienda y dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Para Akane resultó evidente que las sospechas de sus compañeras de trabajo no resultaban tan erradas después de todo, porque mademoiselle citron se apresuró para que cumplieran con la orden rápidamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba atisbar lo contenta que se encontraba con ese cambio de planes.

Y es que simplemente ése era un comportamiento sumamente extraño para una mujer que no sonreía nunca.

Así que las muchachas decidieron cumplir la petición sin hacer preguntas, pero antes de regresar a sus hogares, se dieron el gusto de visitar distintas tiendas y comprarse algún accesorio económico y que estuviera al alcance de sus ingresos.

Luego, Sayuri propuso la idea y Yuka y Akane la aceptaron. Entrarían a un local de comida, pedirían algo bien dulce y lleno de calorías, acompañado con una bebida del gusto de cada una y conversarían un rato antes de regresar a casa.

Así lo hicieron y así habían permanecido largo rato charlando animadamente en un pintoresco local cercano a la estación de metro.

Las chicas se entretenían contándole a Akane sobre sus respectivos novios, de sus problemas con ellos, de sus planes a futuro y sus sueños. Ella por su parte, las escuchaba con paciencia y una sonrisa en el rostro. Era tan fácil ilusionarse con las historias de amor de otras personas, y sin embargo, sus propias relaciones amorosas nunca habían terminado bien, por lo que ella se había convencido que el amor no era y nunca sería su aliado.

A sus veintidós años, Akane podía decir que nunca había llegado a enamorarse verdaderamente, al menos no como se imaginaba que debía sentirse estar completamente enamorada de un chico. Había mantenido una que otra relación, claro, pero nada importante y mucho menos duradera, y no estaba segura si era por auto convencimiento o aceptación que había llegado a pensar que nunca encontraría al chico indicado el cual la hiciera soñar y plantearse una relación duradera en la cual ambos estuvieran dispuestos a permanecer juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

Sí, ella sabía que cualquiera que la escuchara hablando así de convencida podría decir que ella era una exagerada y que alguien con veintidós años de edad era demasiado joven para desilusionarse de esa manera del amor, pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, simplemente su príncipe azul no había aparecido todavía ante sus ojos y de todos los chicos que conocía, ninguno lograba hacerle sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que se suponía, las personas enamoradas sentían cada vez que se encontraban cerca de la persona amada.

-A Akane la persigue un guardia del metro –escuchó decir de pronto.

Sayuri y su comentario totalmente fuera de lugar consiguió que volviera a la realidad de golpe y pusiera atención a la conversación que por un momento había dejado de escuchar. Observó a sus amigas totalmente desconcertada y quiso hablar, pero Yuka fue más rápida que ella.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la chica, con más asombro que curiosidad.

-Sayuri no sabe lo que dice –interrumpió Akane, regalándole una mirada furibunda a la indiscreta chica que se decía su amiga.

-¡Pero si tú misma me contaste que el guardia te recibe sonriendo cada noche en la entrada del metro! –exclamó la aludida.

-¡Porque ése es su trabajo! –rezongó Akane remarcando cada una de las palabras que decía.

-Yo me lo he encontrado y no me saluda –acotó Sayuri dando un sorbo a su bebida-, no se me acerca y no me sonríe ni me trata con la amabilidad que tú dices que te trata a ti.

-¿Cuál guardia? ¿El del colmillo? –preguntó Yuka, ahora sí totalmente interesada en el asunto.

-¡No! –exclamó la joven de azulados cabellos en su defensa.

-¡Ése mismo! –Rebatió Sayuri con una sonrisa de triunfo adornando sus labios-. El joven apuesto del colmillo.

-¡Ah! –Intervino Yuka dando golpecitos sobre la mesa-. Sé quién es. Se llama Ryoga, tiene veinticuatro años, estudia por las mañanas y trabaja en el turno de tarde en el metro.

Sayuri y Akane la quedaron observando sorprendidas. ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera saber tanto de un desconocido?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Sayuri, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de Akane.

-He estado ayudando a alguien a conseguir información –contestó con simpleza.

-¿A quién? –quiso saber Sayuri.

-Una chica que trabaja en la tienda de joyas, su nombre es Akari.

-¡Oh! –Contestó Sayuri decepcionada-, tienes competencia, Akane.

La aludida de sobresaltó y observó a su amiga con incredulidad.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba interesada en ese chico?

-Ryoga –intervino Yuka asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ryoga, Myoga, o como se llame –contestó Akane haciendo un gesto displicente con una de sus manos.

-Deberías poner atención a los designios del destino –dijo Sayuri seriamente esta vez-, estás muy sola, amiga. Quién te dice que ahora mismo no estás rechazando al amor de tu vida.

-No creo que él sea el amor de mi vida y además… -la chica se interrumpió de pronto al divisar la hora que marcaba el reloj de su amiga- ¡Diablos, es muy tarde! –continuó diciendo al tiempo en que se ponía rápidamente en pie para tomar sus cosas-. Debo irme chicas, las veo mañana.

-Sí, huye, Akane, huye como siempre –dijo Sayuri riendo irónicamente-. Sólo asegúrate de no huir del amor cuando éste se te presenta tan claramente.

La muchacha cerró sus ojos y sacó su lengua en un gesto bastante infantil, pero que a veces le servía para escapar de las garras de sus amigas.

-Hasta mañana –dijo ya saliendo del lugar casi trotando.

Era cierto que si no se daba prisa, perdería el tren que acostumbraba a tomar y además, sabía muy bien que aquel tren seguramente vendría atestado de gente por ser lunes.

-Hasta mañana.

-Que descanses.

Escuchó que se despedían las chicas mientras abría la puerta del local. Una ráfaga de viento helado la recibió en la calle. Todavía no cambiaba la estación dando paso al otoño, pero los primeros signos de su llegada, ya se hacían notar en el ambiente.

Apresuró el paso y consultó la hora en su reloj, todavía contaba con diez minutos antes de que el tren que acostumbraba a tomar llegara a la estación, así que decidió pasar a comprar unos cuantos pastelillos de los que le gustaban a su hermana a un pequeño local a media cuadra de la estación.

Cuando salió del lugar con su bolsita de papel firmemente tomada, apresuró su caminar y divisó la entrada a la estación. Allí estaba el guardia, imperturbable y con su impecable uniforme.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero ésta vez se sintió nerviosa al acercarse al joven y lentamente comenzó a notar cómo los colores le subían al rostro. Quiso pasar lo más desapercibida posible por donde él se encontraba, pero cuando se es la única persona que va en dirección a una estación de metro, es difícil ocultarse, así que tuvo que enfrentarlo.

El chico inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo como siempre hacía y el colmillo apareció en su rostro sonriente.

Contra todas sus propias convicciones y respondiendo a un extraño e inconsciente estímulo, Akane contestó amablemente y con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches –dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

El joven pareció sorprendido y turbado, pero luego se recuperó y sonrió con mayor ímpetu, o al menos eso le pareció a la chica.

-Buenas noches, señorita.

Entonces, ella bajó los escalones totalmente sonrojada y preguntándose por qué había cometido la estupidez de saludar amablemente al guardia.

El tren ya estaba detenido y con las puertas abiertas de par en par, así que subió al vagón y buscó su lugar acostumbrado en la puerta de enfrente. Dejó descansar su cuerpo y comenzó a ver cómo lentamente el vagón se iba llenando de personas con el cansancio reflejado en sus rostros.

Un minuto después se escuchó la sirena que anuncia el cierre de las puertas y el tren comenzó a avanzar.

Ella todavía se encontraba tratando de descifrar su poco usual comportamiento, así que no prestó mucha atención a su alrededor; tampoco quiso abrir el libro que llevaba en sus manos de inmediato ya que las palabras de Sayuri hicieron eco en su cabeza.

Tal vez su amiga tenía razón y su príncipe azul estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía o quería aceptar. Tal vez si dejaba de huir y decidía darle una nueva oportunidad a su corazón de tomar las riendas de su vida, por sobre su cerebro. Tal vez si…

-Ojos azules –pensó de pronto, dándose cuenta tardíamente que había puesto ése pensamiento en palabras.

Se sonrojó profusamente y dejó caer el libro torpemente al piso. Un jovencito de unos dieciséis años que iba a su lado se percató del incidente, se agachó ágilmente y le devolvió el libro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias –atinó a decir la chica totalmente turbada.

El chico sólo inclinó su cabeza en asentimiento y se dio media vuelta para tratar de afirmarse de uno de los asientos.

El atractivo desconocido de ojos azules había subido en la estación que acababan de dejar atrás y se había acomodado de espaldas a ella, permaneciendo de pie ante la hilera de asientos que quedaban al frente de donde Akane se encontraba. La chica lo vio afirmarse con una mano del pasamanos y con la otra, sostener un libro que se dispuso a leer con la poca comodidad que ofrece estar en esa posición mientras el vaivén del tren hace difícil la concentración.

El que estuviera de espaldas a ella le dio a Akane la oportunidad de observarle con mayor detenimiento. Ese lunes vestía una camisa china en un tono azul claro, sus cabellos azabaches le llegaban poco más abajo de los hombros pero ella pudo suponer que eran más largos, ya que al igual que el lunes anterior, los llevaba trenzados firmemente. Su espalda era ancha, sus manos grandes y el bolso de deporte que descansaba a sus pies le hicieron suponer que practicaba algún tipo de deporte. ¿Atletismo quizás?, ¿béisbol o natación?... No, no daba el tono, ¿algún tipo de lucha o arte marcial? Quizás era profesor de deportes…

Lentamente la chica de cortos cabellos azulados se fue enfrascando en un monólogo mental tratando de descubrir la identidad de su atractivo desconocido, sin percatarse siquiera que no había dejado de mirarlo desde que él hubiera subido al vagón del metro.

Tan concentrada estaba, que ni siquiera se percató de cuántas estaciones habían pasado ya, hasta que ojos azules se giró de pronto y quedó de frente a ella, muy cerca de donde permanecía y se tomó ágilmente del otro pasamanos.

Akane se sobresaltó y esquivó su mirada tratando de disimular que iba muy concentrada leyendo los avisos publicitarios que había sobre la puerta del vagón.

La chica finalmente observó por el rabillo del ojo al desconocido y pudo respirar aliviada al comprobar que él no había quitado la vista de su lectura. Suspiró profundamente y trató de hacer lo mismo; abrió su libro y comenzó a leer, sin leer realmente.

Así pasaron un par de estaciones más hasta que el grito de una señora en los asientos que tenía a su lado izquierdo y que ojos azules tenía frente a él, captó la atención de todos los que iban en ese sector del vagón.

-¡Por qué no me despertaste a tiempo! –Exclamó de pronto la señora, dándole golpecitos con su mano a un asombrado jovencito que iba a su lado- ¡Dejaste que me durmiera y ahora nos pasamos de estación y…!

-¡Madre! –Dijo el muchacho que antes había recogido el libro de Akane -. Madre, acá estoy y la próxima es nuestra estación.

La señora enrojeció a niveles poco saludables, se puso de pie y observó al asustadísimo joven que iba sentado a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho, yo…

-Mamá, debemos bajarnos.

-¡Perdón! –exclamó la señora, bajando rápidamente al escuchar la sirena del metro y justo momentos antes de que se cerraran las puertas del vagón.

Akane no pudo evitar reír ante la escena presenciada; el joven que recibió los golpes también rio, al igual que las dos señoras que iban sentadas a su lado… y el atractivo desconocido de la camisa china rio a carcajadas.

Cuando él pudo controlar su risa contagiosa, observó directamente hacia donde se encontraba Akane y todavía sonriendo, le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Quieres sentarte? –preguntó haciendo un gesto para indicar el asiento desocupado con el libro que todavía conservaba en su mano.

Su voz profunda y varonil casi logra alborotar su corazón como hacía tiempo no lograba hacerlo nadie. Faltaban cinco estaciones para su parada, así que sólo atinó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza y desplazarse hacia el lugar que él le ofrecía.

-Gracias –dijo la chica al momento de tomar asiento y se sumergió rápidamente en las letras de su libro, otra vez, leyendo sin leer.

¿Cómo entablar conversación con un desconocido?, se preguntó, simplemente ella no podía hacerlo.

Seguramente su hermana Nabiki en esa misma situación ya hubiera conseguido saber el nombre, la ocupación y hasta el número de teléfono del chico de mirada azulada… pero Akane era diferente a su hermana y no se atrevería siquiera a despedirse de él.

Otra estación y el joven y las dos señoras que iban sentados en su misma fila de asientos se pusieron de pie para bajar. Finalmente, ojos azules se sentó tranquilamente al lado de Akane.

¡Por todos los dioses!... ¡Tenía tres asientos disponibles!, ¿qué no podía simplemente sentarse más lejos de ella? Se preguntó la chica totalmente consternada ante la acción del desconocido.

Nerviosamente cerró su libro marcando la página en la que iba y comenzó a buscar en su bolso las malditas esferas de menta que tenían la virtud de tranquilizar su estado nervioso cuando experimentaba ése tipo de tensión.

El estúpido envase apareció en su mano, pero ya no quedaba ni una mísera esfera en su interior. Decepcionada, la chica suspiró con resignación ante el percance y devolvió el envase vacío al interior de su bolso, sin percatarse que una mano masculina se encontraba sosteniendo un envase igual al que acababa de devolver a su bolso, ofreciéndole una de las esferas que éste contenía.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó el chico de la trenza a una sorprendida e incrédula Akane.

Entonces, ella supo que él la había estado observando todo ese tiempo. De qué otra forma sino había sabido que a ella no le quedaban dulces que degustar como para ofrecerle él mismo de sus propios dulces.

-Gracias –logró contestar la chica aceptando el ofrecimiento con la palma de su mano abierta.

Él depositó una esfera en la mano de ella y luego sacó una para él.

Ni siquiera habían rozado sus manos, no hubo contacto físico y tampoco es que fuera una conversación propiamente tal, pero para Akane resultó evidente que ese chico tenía la facultad de poner su mundo de cabeza y quizá fuera demasiado apresurado, pero también reconocía que algo muy parecido a las famosas mariposas en el estómago se habían posicionado en su interior y ahora revoloteaban libremente en esa parte de su anatomía.

-Mariposas –susurró llevándose el dulce a los labios, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía y sin percatarse tampoco que el desconocido ahora la observaba de soslayo sin saber cómo volver a hablarle.

Una estación más y Akane fue consciente que era su parada. Decepcionada por no poder intentar seguir conversando con el desconocido de camisa china, se puso en pie, tomó sus cosas y antes de avanzar hacia la puerta, observó con una sonrisa al atractivo chico.

-Gracias -volvió a decir haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de bajar del vagón totalmente sonrojada.

Salió de la estación sonriendo ampliamente y diciéndose que tal vez su amiga Sayuri sí tenía razón en eso de poner atención a los designios del destino, porque quizá el destino no le estaba indicando que pusiera atención al joven guardia del metro, sino a otro joven totalmente desconocido pero el cual había tenido la habilidad de llamar poderosamente su atención hacía una semana atrás, cuando ella había notado su presencia en aquel vagón de metro. Después de todo tal vez no era una casualidad el encontrarse al desconocido dos lunes seguidos en un tren en donde viajan miles de personas todos los días, quizá era una señal que ella debía captar.

-Ojos azules –dijo suspirando-. Espero volver a verte el próximo lunes en el metro.

Todavía sonriendo y saboreando la pequeña esfera de menta que mantenía en su boca comenzó a avanzar hacia su casa, esperando que pudiera repetirse un tercer encuentro con el desconocido del metro y esta vez, pudiera encontrar el valor para hablarle y decirle algo más que tres escuetos "gracias".

Quizá el próximo lunes tendría esa oportunidad… o quizá no.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, segundo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad me ha gustado escribir estas líneas y como ven, los capítulos no están resultando ser tan extensos y creo que se mantendrán así. Si alguien quería ver más interacción entre nuestra querida parejita lamento decepcionarles, pero pienso que las cosas entre estos dos si no se conocieran de nada y tuvieran que entablar conversación, serían así de lentas. Además, para qué voy a negarlo, siempre me ha gustado hacerles las cosas un poquitín difíciles a nuestros chicos (quienes me hayan leído ya me conocen), así que para mí es genial jugar un poco con la timidez de ambos.

2.- Esta historia está pensada para ser contada desde el punto de vista de Akane, así que son "sus" encuentros en el metro con el desconocido, por eso no quise poner en palabras las cosas que pueda llegar a pensar/sentir Ranma con respecto a ella; sin embargo, no descarto hacer algunas modificaciones más adelante en la forma de relatar los hechos.

3.- Finalmente y no por ello menos importante **debo, quiero y me siento muy feliz** de agradecer a quienes dejaron un comentario por el primer capítulo de esta historia. A _**Escarlatta, BUBU30, RANMAA-K, Fleuretty, nancyricoleon, IramAkane, Haro Adrianne, Tsukire y Faby Sama**_ , muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por cada una de sus palabras, sus comentarios son realmente importantes y me alegra mucho que a cada uno/a de ustedes les haya agradado esta nueva historia, así que una vez más, gracias, gracias, gracias por el apoyo.

Ya me despido por ahora, un abrazo grande y buena suerte para lo que queda de este año y para el próximo también!

Madame…


	3. ¿Ran qué?

**\- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

 **Strangers on a train**

 **0 0 0**

 **Capítulo III**

 **"¿Ran qué?"**

Era divertido para Akane recordar el tiempo que pasaba con su familia los fines de semana, sobre todo cuando las cosas en su trabajo se ponían cuesta arriba ya sea porque no dejaba conforme a alguna clienta con su asesoría, o porque "mademoiselle citron" le encargaba realizar trabajos que ya se habían hecho sólo por el gusto de hacerle pasar un mal rato o simplemente porque habían días en los que concurría una mayor cantidad de público a la tienda y tanto ella como sus compañeras terminaban agotadas luego de atender a todas esas personas que en su mayoría no se conformaban con lo que ellas les ofrecían.

Ese había resultado ser uno de esos días en los que ella terminaba exhausta porque la tienda había permanecido con una alta afluencia de público durante todo el día. La razón: se había enterado por una de las mujeres que habían concurrido aquel día, que todo se debía a que una prestigiosa empresa de automóviles daría una gran fiesta en la capital del país por la celebración de su aniversario en donde además se presentaría el último modelo del automóvil de lujo que aquella empresa sacaría próximamente al mercado; y ese era un motivo más que suficiente para que una importante cantidad de mujeres que seguramente asistirían como invitadas a ese evento quisieran buscar un atuendo elegante y distinguido que lucir en tan magna celebración.

Así fue que Akane se despidió aquel día de sus compañeras de trabajo deseándoles que tuvieran un reponedor descanso y que olvidaran todos los malos momentos que habían tenido que soportar aquel agotador día ante las incontables exigencias de las clientas de la tienda, para luego dirigirse sin apuro a la estación de metro, repasando en su mente la divertida conversación que había mantenido con sus dos hermanas en la cocina de su casa cuando preparaban la cena familiar el día anterior.

Bueno, la verdad era que ella intentaba infructuosamente ser una ayuda para su hermana mayor Kasumi, sin conseguirlo del todo puesto que bien sabía ella como toda su familia que el cocinar no era precisamente una de sus habilidades, así que se conformaba con ayudar a su hermana mayor a realizar tareas pequeñas como lavar los utensilios que su hermana ensuciaba o trozar alguna que otra verdura que no requiriera demasiada pulcritud. Nabiki, la hermana que le seguía en edad sólo se limitaba a observarlas mientras conversaba apoyada en algún mueble de la espaciosa cocina de la casona en donde vivían junto a su padre, porque para Nabiki Tendo había quedado bastante claro que ella jamás se acercaría a intentar ayudar a su hermana mayor la primera y única vez en que ella había hecho el intento de ser de utilidad para su hermana mayor y una olla había explotado literalmente frente a sus ojos, haciendo que el contenido de ésta casi consiguiera quemar sus brazos y piernas; casi, porque Kasumi, acostumbrada a lidiar con ollas y sartenes asesinos, había corrido ágilmente a socorrer a su hermana menor, logrando así alejarla a tiempo y salvarla de una quemadura que seguramente hubiese sido dolorosa y poco agradable. Así que Akane sonreía mentalmente mientras caminaba a la estación de metro, recordando el día anterior en el cual ella se había aliado tácitamente con su hermana Nabiki mientras las tres se encontraban en la cocina de la casona, para hacer pasar un bochornoso pero agradable momento a la hermana mayor de ambas, Kasumi, recordándole todos y cada uno de los infructuosos intentos del mejor amigo de la mayor de las hermanas por captar la atención de ésta sin conseguirlo nunca, ya que en aquella época él era muy tímido y ella una despistada. Bueno, su hermana Kasumi seguía siendo una despistada, razonó Akane, pero él… ¿qué sería de aquel muchacho? La última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando se había ido a despedir de Kasumi y de toda la familia para irse a estudiar. El amable y apuesto joven que había compartido sus vidas durante años quería ser médico y lucharía por conseguir ese sueño.

-Tofu – susurró Akane adentrándose en la estación de metro-. Supongo que ya se habrá titulado- razonó sin prestar atención a nada de lo que había a su alrededor, salvo a las escaleras que iba bajando.

Tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos iba la muchacha que esta vez no se percató del saludo amable que le dedicaba el guardia de la estación, con lo que consiguió que el joven guardia la observara entre sorprendido y decepcionado, exhalando un suspiro al verla pasar a su lado sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

Cuando la joven llegó al borde del andén, el tren que solía tomar todavía no arribaba a la estación.

Observó la hora en su reloj y comprobó que se encontraba a tiempo para abordar el vagón, así que seguramente el tren se tardaría un poco más de lo normal en ingresar a la estación. A su alrededor, pudo corroborar que varias personas hacían el mismo gesto que había hecho ella hacía unos segundos atrás, todos observaban la hora en sus relojes o móviles preguntándose el porqué del retraso esta vez.

Dos minutos después, el tren hizo ingreso en la estación y Akane subió al vagón que solía abordar cada día, posicionándose en la misma ubicación que ocupaba siempre, la puerta de enfrente a un costado de los asientos.

Suspiró resignada cuando las puertas se cerraron y notó que el vagón iba más atestado de lo normal, pues claro, era lunes y los lunes…

-Los lunes aparece el chico de la ropa china –pensó en voz alta sonrojándose inmediatamente, pero sin poder evitar que una tenue sonrisa hiciera aparición en su rostro lentamente y que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal ante la expectación de saber finalmente si volvería a encontrarse con "ojos azules".

Observó a su alrededor esperando que al vagón no se subieran más personas, o al menos no las suficientes para que no quedara espacio para el joven de ojos azules y entonces decidió esperar pacientemente a que el encuentro con el desconocido se produjese una vez más. Tal vez ese día encontraría el valor para saludarle o quizá despedirse, tal vez podría atreverse incluso a entablar una conversación con él, tal vez sólo bastaría con una sonrisa amable, tal vez…

El tren se detuvo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica, la puerta se abrió y ella se irguió expectante al ingreso de los pasajeros.

El primero en ingresar fue un joven con audífonos en los oídos escuchando música, luego, una señora y su hija adolescente, después vio a dos hombres que parecían oficinistas, dos jóvenes y bellas chicas riendo a carcajadas hicieron ingreso también y finalmente…

- _"Ojos azules"_ –pensó la chica sonriendo mentalmente.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que el joven tenía un semblante para nada relajado como ella recordaba haber observado con anterioridad en su rostro en sus otros dos encuentros, más bien parecía enojado o fastidiado por algo.

Fue tan sólo una fracción de segundos la que tardó él en hacer contacto visual con Akane y ella sintió que toda su sangre se había alojado en su rostro, pero luego volvió a perderlo de vista ya que una de las jovencitas que había subido antes que él lo hiciera bloqueó su campo visual, sin embargo, vio con asombro que "ojos azules" la hacía a un lado para dejar un lugar semivacío y así, tener un escuálido espacio por donde ella podía observar al atractivo desconocido.

La chica de azulados cabellos se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de contener una nueva sonrisa y trató de analizar la situación. El vagón iba atestado de gente y ella sólo podía ver parte de la camisa china blanca que él llevaba puesta ese día y la mitad de su rostro. Suspiró; ¿cómo iba a intentar hablarle si no podía siquiera verlo con detenimiento?

Y entonces, la voz de él se dejó escuchar claramente por sobre el sonido que emitía el avance del vagón que inusualmente ese día iba silencioso ya que al parecer ningún pasajero tenía la intención de conversar entre ellos, o al menos eso pensó Akane. Luego comprendería que las dos chicas que habían subido justo antes que lo hiciera "ojos azules" sí tenían intenciones de conversar… y no muy recatadamente, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? –preguntó una de ellas mirando directamente al joven de camisa china, lo que llamó de inmediato la atención de Akane.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? –secundó la otra chica.

Akane sólo pudo ver el perfil de una joven de castaños y largos cabellos que estaba encarando a "ojos azules" y a su lado, una cabellera igual de larga pero de un color violeta bastante exótico que llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-Tiene mucho de malo y poco de bueno –escuchó que él se defendía.

-Tú y tu padre saben que somos las mejores, yo no veo el problema que seamos sólo nosotras las que nos presentemos ese día –escuchó a la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Sí, además, sabes que no tenemos competencia.

¿De qué estarían hablando? Se preguntó Akane tratando de observar disimuladamente hacia el sector en donde se encontraban las chicas y su desconocido.

- _"De cualquier modo no te interesa, Akane Tendo_ –se regañó a sí misma- _, y tampoco es 'tú desconocido', es sólo un joven atractivo al que de casualidad has encontrado un par de veces en el metro, que no tiene nada que ver contigo y que ahora se encuentra discutiendo muy cerca de dos chicas… dos chicas muy bellas por lo demás"_.

Akane hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza y comenzó a buscar su libro en el interior del bolso que llevaba. Quizá si se concentraba en la lectura olvidaría el hecho que se encontraba en el mismo vagón que el joven que había llamado su atención y también olvidaría la absurda idea de entablar conversación con él.

Así que así lo hizo y comenzó a leer el libro desde la página en la que lo había dejado aquella mañana, mientras las estaciones pasaban y su trayecto en aquel vagón comenzaba a acortarse lentamente, hasta que la exclamación de la chica de castaños cabellos logró sacarla nuevamente de su concentración.

-¡Pero Ran-chan! –exclamó la muchacha.

Y nuevamente, fue una fracción de segundo en la que su curiosa mirada hizo contacto con los ojos azules de un sorprendido joven que en vez de poner atención a quien había dicho la frase, ponía atención única y exclusivamente en la asombrada chica de azulados cabellos.

Akane reaccionó rápido esta vez y volvió su vista a su libro nuevamente, pero ahora sin prestar atención a los caracteres que registraban sus ojos, sino más bien al desarrollo de la conversación que mantenían las chicas con el joven de la camisa china.

-Ran-chan –volvió a decir la chica de castaños cabellos-, por lo menos piénsalo, ¿sí?

-No me gusta que me digas así, te lo he dicho miles de veces –le escuchó decir por toda respuesta-. Y ya lo pensé, mi decisión sigue siendo la misma, ustedes no irán solas a ese torneo porque sería injusto con el resto.

-¿Quieres arriesgar el primer lugar? –escuchó que preguntaba la otra chica de forma poco amable.

-No, quiero darle oportunidad a todas las personas que entrenan conmigo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, además, creo que en esta estación deben bajarse ¿no? –terminó de decir cuando el tren hacía ingreso en la estación.

-Sí, hasta el miércoles –escuchó que decía la chica de castaños cabellos.

-Hasta el miércoles –dijo la otra chica con decepción en su tono de voz.

A él no le escuchó responderles nada, sólo percibió a su alrededor cómo el vagón se desocupaba bastante en esa popular estación y siguió fingiendo que leía, aunque en realidad, Akane se encontraba en una lucha interna para descubrir el nombre del desconocido. La chica se había dirigido a él como Ran-chan y al parecer a él no le había gustado que lo llamara así.

- _"No lo culpo"_ –pensó torciendo una sonrisa.

Y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, ella notó la presencia de alguien más que se había instalado a su costado derecho. Bajó un poco el libro y sólo por curiosidad, observó de soslayo a la persona que iba a su lado ahora. Su corazón pareció dar un brinco al percatarse que el joven de camisa china se encontraba a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y su bolso de deportes descansando a sus pies.

Hablarle o no hablarle, esa era la disyuntiva que asomaba en la mente de la chica ahora. De atreverse a hablarle ¿qué demonios le diría?; y de no hablarle ¿se arrepentiría luego?

Por supuesto que lo haría, así que cerró el libro marcando la página, abrió su bolso y ahí lo vio; el envase de dulces de menta sería la excusa perfecta para tratar de entablar conversación con el desconocido; ahora bien, si no resultaba no se quedaría con la desazón de no haberlo intentado.

Así que tomó el pequeño envase, sacó una esfera que mantuvo en su mano y observó a su costado derecho con el brazo extendido.

-¿Quieres una? –preguntó suavemente casi con temor. Él la observó sorprendido por un instante-. Es por la que me diste el lunes pasado, pero si no quieres tomarla entonces yo…

-Sí –contestó el desconocido interrumpiendo el rápido discurso de Akane-. Sí quiero, gracias.

La chica de azulados cabellos asintió y dejó caer una esfera en la mano del joven quien no tardó en aventar el caramelo en su boca.

Unos segundos pasaron en los que Akane aprovechó de guardar el envase nuevamente en su bolso y le escuchó dirigirle la palabra nuevamente.

-¿Mal día? –preguntó el joven observándola con detenimiento.

-No –contestó ella ladeando su rostro sólo lo suficiente para ser capaz de observarle un poco mejor-, ¿por qué?

-No lo sé –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-, te noto un poco cansada hoy, es todo.

-Cansada, sí –asintió la chica riendo a carcajadas en su mente. Por fin estaba manteniendo una conversación decente con su desconocido- " _el desconocido_ , no es tuyo"-se reprendió antes de hablar nuevamente-. Sí, estoy un poco cansada, pero eso es todo.

Silencio nuevamente y al parecer ninguno de los dos supo cómo proseguir hasta que dejaron una nueva estación atrás.

-Es curioso encontrarse varias veces en un vagón de metro, ¿no lo crees? –dijo él finalmente.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Nuevo momento de silencio y para Akane fueron evidentes dos cosas, la primera, que las palabras que había intercambiado con el desconocido y la cercanía con él habían conseguido alborotar su corazón nuevamente; la segunda, que la próxima estación era su parada y no podría seguir conversando con "ojos azules".

-Ran-chan –pensó, pero no se dio cuenta que aquel pensamiento había escapado de sus labios hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Se llevó ambas manos a los labios sonrojándose por completo y observó sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante que había en este mundo y en el universo entero, rogando a todos los dioses que él no la hubiese escuchado… pero al parecer, él sí lo había hecho.

-¿Sí, Akane-chan? –murmuró de forma divertida.

Atrás quedó la vergüenza de la chica transformándose en sorpresa, ¿cómo podía él saber su nombre? Akane levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos y pudo comprobar que él sonreía de forma sincera. Sin que ella formulara la pregunta, él contestó.

-Tu uniforme –indicó con su mano-. La placa dice Akane, así que supongo que ese es tu nombre ¿no, Akane-chan?

La chica observó la pequeña placa metálica que llevaba su nombre y maldijo para sus adentros. Ese día había estado tan atareada que sólo había querido salir de la tienda, llegar al metro, abordar el vagón y llegar a su casa a descansar, por eso había olvidado sacarse esa fastidiosa placa del uniforme y guardarla en un lugar seguro como hacía a diario.

-Es sólo Akane –contestó observando el pequeño trozo de metal-, el "chan" está de más –terminó de decir frunciendo el ceño.

-Como el mío –murmuró él con fastidio.

Y entonces, Akane fue consiente que el tren ya estaba haciendo ingreso en la estación en donde debía bajar para dirigirse a su hogar.

-Bien, supongo que no te debo nada ahora que te devolví el dulce que me regalaste el otro día.

-Sí, me debes –dijo él totalmente serio-. Tu apellido. No me gusta conocer a la gente sólo por su nombre.

-No te voy a decir mi apellido si ni siquiera sé cuál es tu verdadero nombre –rebatió ella arreglando sus cosas y dándose media vuelta para bajar del vagón apenas las puertas se abrieran.

-Ranma –le escuchó decir tras de sí-, mi nombre es Saotome Ranma.

Akane volvió el rostro para observarlo, ahora él había posado ambas manos tras su cabeza y la observaba con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Ranma Saotome, quizá nos encontremos nuevamente –dijo avanzando cuando vio que el vagón abría sus puertas de par en par.

-Eso me gustaría mucho, así podré saber tu apellido ¿no? –le escuchó decir antes que las puertas del vagón volvieran a cerrarse una vez que ella hizo abandono del tren.

Volvió a sonreír cuando vio que el tren avanzaba a su lado y sonrió con mayor ímpetu al salir a la calle y recordar lo poco pero mucho que había descubierto aquel día del desconocido del tren.

-A mí también me gustaría volver a encontrarte, Ranma Saotome –volvió a sonreír, encaminando sus pasos hacia su hogar.

Al menos ahora sabía cómo nombrar a su desconocido del metro.

-" _El desconocido_ , no es tú desconocido, Akane" –volvió a regañarse mentalmente.

Y sí, quizá desde ahora los días lunes aunque fuesen agotadores se transformarían en el mejor día de la semana para la chica de azulados cabellos… o quizá no, eso sólo el tiempo lo diría.

El tiempo y los curiosos encuentros que se comenzaban a repetir semana a semana con el desconocido, ahora no tan desconocido, del metro.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola, vuelvo con un capítulo de esta historia simplemente porque salió antes que los que estoy escribiendo para las otras (sí, sé que ya parece una eterna promesa pero aunque no lo crean, me encuentro trabajando en las actualizaciones del "caballo" y "MTU". Quienes siguen esos escritos, pronto espero tenerles algo listo para entregarles).

2.- Bueno, no me extenderé tanto esta vez, así que sólo paso a agradecer enormemente a quienes le han dado una oportunidad a este escrito y les ha gustado. Tanto a quienes lo siguen activamente, dejándome algún comentario y a quienes lo siguen pasivamente sólo leyéndolo, muchísimas gracias por leer. En esta ocasión agradezco muy especialmente y de todo corazón a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior (lo siento también por no poder responderles personalmente esta vez), a _**A. Redfox, nancyriny, Aknya, RANMAA-K, BUBU30, Faby Sama, alex, Sav21, Escarlatta, Haruri saotome, camuchis, ivarodsan y algún "guest"**_ _**por ahí también,**_ muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar; siempre lo he dicho, para mí es muy importante cada uno de sus comentarios, pero lo es mucho más el saber que lo que escribo es leído, así que muchísimas gracias por además de leer, tomarse la molestia de dejarle algunas palabras a esta autora. Se agradece el gesto un montón.

3.- Y sin más, me despido por esta vez.

Un abrazo a todas/os y buena suerte!

Madame…


	4. Gracias a Romeo

**\- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

 **Strangers on a train**

 **0 0 0**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **"Gracias a Romeo"**

La joven de corta cabellera azulada había salido un poco nerviosa de su lugar de trabajo puesto que su compañera había insistido en acompañarla en el metro unas cuantas estaciones, so pretexto de ir a visitar a una tía que se encontraba enferma.

Para la chica de azulados cabellos resultó evidente que su compañera la estaba engañando ya que ella misma había cometido el error de contarles a sus compañeras de trabajo que ya hacía tres semanas se encontraba coincidiendo con un atractivo chico en el mismo vagón de metro, sólo existía un pequeño problema; los encuentros fortuitos se producían únicamente los días lunes.

Por ese motivo fue que Sayuri, su compañera más curiosa había manifestado de inmediato la intención de conocer al desconocido del metro y había decretado ese día como el único de la semana en el cual podría visitar a su tía.

Por supuesto, Akane no creyó una palabra de las que su amiga Sayuri le había expuesto ya que conocía a las chicas y sabía que la intención de su amiga era ver al desconocido del metro para hacer su evaluación y no el de ir de visita a casa de una tía enferma.

Así fue que llegada la hora de salida, las tres chicas abandonaron la tienda en donde trabajaban y avanzaron hacia la estación de metro. Yuka, quien no tenía ningún pretexto para acompañar a Akane en el viaje en metro terminó por despedirse de sus amigas en las cercanías de la estación, no sin antes encargarle discretamente a Sayuri que le transmitiera su opinión sobre el chico que tenía a su compañera encandilada.

Una vez que las chicas llegaron a la estación, Akane comenzó a ser presa del pánico ya que lo primero que hizo su acompañante fue acercarse alegremente al guardia con el que ella siempre se topaba y saludarle de una manera demasiado afectuosa y relajada para el gusto de Akane. La chica de corta cabellera azulada se vio en la obligación de saludar al guardia también, pues no quería quedar como una persona mal educada, así que el guardia les sonrió con amplitud y las observó bajar a la estación.

-Le gustas –comentó Sayuri observando al guardia hacia atrás.

-Sayuri, no digas tonterías –le amonestó-, y por favor, deja de mirarlo.

-Pero si es evidente que a ese tal Ryoga le gustas –rebatió.

-Deja de decir esas cosas –le regañó su amiga-. Además, si fuera cierto yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese guardia no me interesa –dijo totalmente seria.

-Pero sí te interesa el desconocido del metro ¿no? –contestó su amiga sonriendo de forma picara.

-¿Es por eso que vienes conmigo? –le enfrentó cuando ya llegaban al andén-. Lo suponía, quieres ver con tus propios ojos a mí… al desconocido del metro –corrigió.

-Sólo quiero cerciorarme que mi querida amiga elija al mejor candidato –contestó Sayuri haciendo un gesto displicente con su mano.

-¡Yo no estoy buscando candidatos para nada, Sayuri!

-Tal vez tú no estés buscando a un candidato, pero quién te dice que ellos no estén buscando una candidata para compartir algo más que un saludo en el metro.

-Sayuri, te estás sobrepasando con tus comentarios.

-Como sea –contestó la chica quitándole importancia a la advertencia de su amiga-, ahí viene el tren.

-Sí, ahí viene el tren –secundó la chica de cortos cabellos exhalando un suspiro.

Cuando el tren hizo ingreso y las chicas pudieron abordarlo, ambas se ubicaron en el lugar en donde Akane siempre solía hacerlo. La muchacha de cortos cabellos iba un tanto inquieta ya que no sabía qué era exactamente lo que pretendía su compañera quien parecía ir muy interesada en observar todo a su alrededor. No fue hasta que el tren estaba pronto a ingresar a la próxima estación que Sayuri se decidió a hablarle a su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿camisa china y bolso deportivo, no? –preguntó con marcada ansiedad en su tono de voz-, ¿ese es nuestro sujeto?

-Sayuri, por favor no hagas una locura y compórtate como una persona normal–pidió Akane sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Tranquilízate, Akane –contestó la chica dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro-. Tampoco es que yo sea una especie de psicópata ¿o sí? Además, sólo quiero conocerlo aprovechando que voy a ver a mi tía –sonrió ampliamente.

-Comienzo a sospechar que esa visita a tu tía es una excusa para entrometerte en mi vida.

-¡Hey, me ofendes! –contestó llevándose una mano a la altura de su pecho-. Soy una buena sobrina, es todo. Ahora, yo no tengo la culpa que hoy sea el único día de la semana en que puedo ir a visitar a un familiar enfermo y… -la chica se interrumpió y esbozó una radiante sonrisa- Hacemos ingreso a la estación de tu desconocido –comentó de forma triunfal.

Akane se sobresaltó, e instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho mientras su amiga la observaba aguantando una risotada. La puerta del vagón se abrió y los pasajeros comenzaron a subir y a tomar ubicación.

El corazón de la chica de cortos cabellos comenzó a latir con mayor intensidad al tiempo que veía cómo el vagón se iba llenando de pasajeros, y entre todas las personas que ella vio ingresar a aquel vagón, reconoció fácilmente a dos personas. Inconscientemente había esbozado una sonrisa al ver que Ranma había ingresado al vagón tan despreocupado como siempre y vistiendo esta vez una camisa china color rojo, pero luego, su rostro denotó sorpresa y alegría al ver que un joven de castaños cabellos ingresaba tras el joven de camisa china y sonreía al verla y reconocerla.

-¿Akane? –dijo el joven acercándose a ella con incredulidad-, ¿Akane Tendo?

La chica sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de saludar al joven, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida para ella la mirada intrigada del muchacho de la camisa china, quien en ese momento se encontraba tomado del pasamanos, justo frente a ella.

-Hola, Daisuke –contestó finalmente- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien –dijo el chico con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios-. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte y no has cambiado nada! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Trabajo en una tienda comercial en el centro de Tokio –dijo observando de soslayo al joven de la camisa china, quien al parecer, se encontraba ajeno a la incipiente conversación ya que había abierto un libro que leía concentrado, sosteniéndose sólo con una mano del pasamanos- ¿Y tú, qué estás haciendo?

-Estudio ingeniería –contestó.

Sayuri, quien se encontraba al lado de Akane y había permanecido en silencio observando la situación, decidió que aquel era un buen momento para hacer notar su presencia en el vagón sacando un envase de dulces de su bolso.

-¿Quieres uno, Akane? –preguntó con intención.

-¡Oh, disculpa Sayuri, olvidé que me acompañabas! –dijo llevándose una mano a los labios para luego hacer las debidas presentaciones-. Daisuke, ella es Sayuri, una de mis compañeras de trabajo y él, Sayuri, es un compañero del instituto.

-Hola –saludó informalmente la chica.

-Es un gusto –devolvió el saludo el muchacho-. Así que trabajas en una tienda, ¿y qué pasó con tu deseo de estudiar, Akane?

-Antes debo reunir el dinero –contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. No todos tenemos la facultad de ser un genio para las matemáticas y conseguir una beca en la Universidad que queramos.

El joven sonrió y acomodó su mochila en su espalda.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza-, era bueno con los números, pero tú destacabas en otras cosas –sonrió-. ¿Sabías que tu amiga era muy popular en su época de estudiante, Sayuri?

-No, pero no me sorprenden tus palabras –comentó la chica sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pues sí, Akane era la chica más popular de la preparatoria –dijo el joven asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza-. Además de ser bella, era buena en deportes, una de las alumnas más aplicadas, querida por los profesores y el sueño de muchos chicos.

-Daisuke, no era así –rebatió la muchacha observando de soslayo al joven de la trenza. Afortunadamente, él parecía más interesado en la lectura que en esa conversación.

-Por favor, Akane, todos querían tener una oportunidad contigo, sabes muy bien que así fue.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas, Akane? –preguntó Sayuri.

-Porque no es así –se defendió.

-Pero si fue así desde que teníamos ocho años –comentó el muchacho riendo suavemente-. Sabes, yo la conozco desde que éramos unos críos –dijo dirigiéndose a Sayuri-, y te puedo asegurar que siempre fue así con ella. Recuerdo cuando todos los niños quedamos prendados de ella al verla actuar –rio el joven-. Sí, me incluyo porque a esa temprana edad, todos queríamos tenerla como compañera.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó la amiga de Akane totalmente interesada en el tema.

-Daisuke, yo también puedo contar cosas sobre ti –le amenazó la chica de cortos cabellos.

-Sí, quedamos todos prendados cuando la vimos actuar en esa obra escolar –continuó el joven haciendo caso omiso del comentario-. Romeo y Julieta, cómo olvidarlo, si te veías tan linda con tu traje de Romeo, saltando y enfrentándote con la espada y…

-Daisuke –le amonestó dándole un certero golpe en las costillas logrando que el chico sólo riera y su amiga le secundara.

-Es una broma, Akane, aunque debes reconocer que desde ese momento todos los chicos queríamos que formaras parte de nuestros equipos en los juegos para derrotar a los rivales- comentó observándola con una sonrisa-. Pero cuando crecimos… es verdad, Sayuri, muchos de mis compañeros o muchachos de otros cursos inclusive, morían por tener una cita con ella.

-No me sorprende –asintió la muchacha observando más allá de su amiga, directamente hacia el desconocido de la camisa china-. Desde que la conozco siempre ha logrado atraer las miradas de chicos apuestos; clientes, personal de otras tiendas, guardias del metro y… desconocidos… sí, desconocidos que se topan con ella de vez en cuando, sólo que ella parece no notarlo –sonrió la muchacha ganándose una mirada furibunda de su amiga.

-Sí, así es ella –afirmó Daisuke sacando de pronto su teléfono móvil-. Ahora, ¿me darías tu número telefónico, Romeo? –bromeó el joven-, no pretendo ser tu Julieta pero me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto.

-¿Después de burlarte de mí pretendes que te de mi número?

-Me conoces –se encogió de hombros-, sabes que lo que digo, lo digo con cariño –sonrió-. Ahora, si no quieres…

-Dame eso –dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido, quitándole el aparato para anotar su número en él.

-Violenta como siempre ¿no? –rio su amigo-, bastaba con que me dictaras el número y ya.

-Prefiero anotarlo yo misma –dijo observando una vez más de soslayo al chico de la camisa china, pues tenía la impresión que él ya no estaba tan atento al libro que leía, sino a la conversación mantenida con su viejo amigo, puesto que lo había visto sonreír cuando el chico había mencionado el asunto de la obra escolar-. Ya está, puedes llamarme para juntarnos.

-Vaya –comentó Sayuri-, a ti sí te dio una cita.

-Siempre que se la he solicitado –sonrió de medio lado-. Ya me bajo –dijo al percatarse que el tren se detenía-. Fue un verdadero gusto, chicas.

-Adiós –se despidió Sayuri.

-Hasta pronto, Daisuke.

-Hasta pronto, Romeo –dijo el joven abriéndose paso para salir del vagón.

Sayuri sonrió y se acomodó de frente a su amiga con la clara intención de averiguar más acerca del simpático joven que se habían encontrado en el metro.

-Antes que hagas tus comentarios desafortunados –le interrumpió Akane como si pudiera leerle la mente a su amiga-, no, nunca fuimos novios o algo así.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso justamente te iba a preguntar?

-Porque te conozco y sé que eso es justamente lo que pasó por tu cabeza.

-De cualquier modo, es un chico muy simpático y eso no quiere decir que si tú quisieras…

-Aunque yo quisiera no resultaría –le interrumpió Akane para hacerle callar.

-¿Por qué?

Su amiga suspiró y se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído.

-Porque a él no le gustan las mujeres –dijo dejando totalmente sorprendida a su compañera-. Lo dejé de ver poco tiempo después de salir de la preparatoria –continuó diciendo con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios-, será bueno volver a contactarnos, es un excelente amigo.

La chica de castaños cabellos iba a decir algo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que la próxima estación era su parada, así que comenzó a arreglar sus cosas y luego se despidió de su amiga.

-Bien, Akane, me bajo en la siguiente estación –dijo sonriendo-. Disfruta mucho lo que queda de tu viaje, quién sabe, quizá captes la atención de otro admirador en el metro- terminó de decir guiñándole un ojo en dirección al joven de la camisa china para después bajar del vagón junto a varias personas más.

La muchacha de cortos cabellos azulados se sonrojó y observó furiosa a su amiga, pero ésta ya se había perdido entre el resto de los pasajeros que bajaban en aquella estación. Por instinto, observó al chico de los negros y trenzados cabellos, para luego acomodar un poco sus pertenencias. Cuando volvió a subir la mirada, descubrió que el chico la observaba con curiosidad; ella sólo pudo sonreír con timidez.

-Hola –saludó el joven cerrando el libro que conservaba en su mano derecha.

-Hola –devolvió el saludo Akane, sintiéndose bastante extraña frente al joven-. Finalmente sí nos volvimos a encontrar –dijo esquivando la mirada de él.

-Sí –confirmó el joven con un asentimiento de cabeza-, y eso me recuerda que me debes algo.

Ella lo observó por un momento preguntándose si podía suceder que con toda la algarabía que había armado su amigo, él no hubiera escuchado su apellido, siendo que ella estando más lejos en su anterior encuentro había escuchado perfectamente cuando lo habían llamado Ran-chan.

-Tendo –dijo observándolo con suspicacia-. Mi apellido es Tendo.

-Bueno, Akane Tendo –continuó el joven dándole el paso a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el asiento frente a él-, ¿quieres sentarte?

-No, gracias –rechazó la oferta pensando en que si se sentaba, no podría observarle directamente para seguir con la conversación-, estoy bien aquí.

El joven asintió y se acercó un poco más a la chica hasta quedar frente a ella.

-No creo en las coincidencias –afirmó-, pero esto de coincidir contigo en un vagón de metro se está transformando en una agradable costumbre –terminó de decir con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario y para ayudarle a su corazón a remitir los latidos, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Así que, ¿puedo saber a qué te dedicas, Ranma Saotome?

-Soy maestro de artes marciales –contestó sonriendo más ampliamente por el cambio en el tema de conversación-. Trabajo en varios gimnasios y dojos, pero sólo los lunes me toca venir en las tardes a un gimnasio en el centro de Tokio.

-Mi padre tiene un dojo, sabes –dijo la chica sorprendida por la información-, enseñaba artes marciales también, pero ya no está activo.

-Vaya, es una lástima –comentó-. Y tú, ¿en qué tipo de tienda trabajas?

-En una que vende ropa exclusiva que es frecuentada por niñas pretenciosas y mujeres inconformistas, en su mayoría -sentenció.

Ranma sonrió ante la descripción que hacía la chica sobre su trabajo.

-Puedo deducir que no te gusta mucho tu trabajo.

-No es que no me guste –suspiró-, es sólo que a veces es demasiado agotador y cansado ser la que se lleva los regaños de mujeres inconformistas que al probarse los diseños que personas como yo no podríamos comprar, se enojan porque no se ven iguales a las modelos de alta costura.

-Entiendo, no debe ser nada agradable lidiar con gente así.

-No es algo que suceda todos los días, pero sí, es bastante molesto –confirmó-. En fin, de algo hay que vivir y la paga es bastante buena, así que he aprendido a soportarlo. ¿Qué hay de ti?, supongo que te gusta lo que haces.

-Sí, es algo para lo que creo haber nacido, aunque no ha sido fácil.

La chica lo observaba interesada, por fin estaba manteniendo una conversación fluida y relajada con el desconocido del metro y eso confirmaba sólo una cosa, el joven estaba tan interesado como ella en conocerse. El joven consiguió que saliera de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a hablar.

-Ha sido una vida de constante entrenamiento y que finalmente está rindiendo sus frutos –dijo-, mi padre nos entrenó desde muy pequeños a mí y a… -se interrumpió por un momento e hizo una mueca de aflicción, como si hubiese estado a punto de revelar algo doloroso o prohibido-. Creo que ahora estoy demostrando que valió la pena –terminó de decir con melancolía.

-¿Compites en torneos y esas cosas? –preguntó realmente interesada.

-Algunas veces –confirmó-. ¿Y tú?, teniendo un padre que tiene un dojo, ¿no practicas ninguna disciplina?

-Practiqué durante bastante tiempo –asintió-, pero luego mi padre dejó de entrenarme y no tuve ningún maestro –reconoció con nostalgia-. Luego, papá decidió cerrar el dojo y yo tuve que ingresar a trabajar, así que no había tiempo para entrenar, aunque eso no me ha impedido seguir dando unos buenos golpes; no creas que he perdido la práctica –terminó de decir sonriendo con arrogancia y levantando uno de sus puños para recalcar la frase. Él le devolvió la sonrisa como si estuviera aceptando un desafío.

-Me gustaría comprobar qué tan buenos golpes puedes dar –dijo asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Estás retándome? –cuestionó observando el rostro cada vez más risueño del joven.

-Quizá sólo te esté invitando a entrenar un día conmigo y mi grupo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Después de todo, siempre hay tiempo para volver a retomar actividades que solíamos hacer, ¿no?

-Sí, tienes… tienes razón –titubeó azorada-, por ahora debo bajarme y…

Él pareció un poco decepcionado al comprobar que efectivamente se encontraban haciendo ingreso a la estación en donde la chica siempre abandonaba el vagón.

-Tal vez la próxima semana hayas decidido volver a entrenar y podamos fijar un encuentro.

Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta y arregló su bolso cuando el tren disminuía la velocidad.

-Fue agradable volver a verte, Ranma –dijo tratando de alejar las ganas locas que sentía de decirle que le encantaría acompañarlo aunque fuera una vez a entrenar, pero claro, se estaban recién conociendo y no podía aceptar una invitación así de inmediato ¿o sí?

-Akane –le llamó él al comprobar que ella ya comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, ella volteó su rostro y vio que el chico lucía un semblante totalmente serio-. Sólo me preguntaba… si yo también tendría la oportunidad de conseguir el número telefónico de Romeo algún día –sonrió de medio lado-. En verdad me gustaría mucho que pudieras considerar dármelo… ¿quizás en nuestro próximo viaje en metro?

La chica enrojeció hasta niveles insospechados y su corazón se aceleró. Él había estado atento a esa conversación; él había estado atento a esa vergonzosa conversación y ahora… y ahora…

La sirena indicando que el cierre de puertas se realizaría pronto, le indicó que debía bajar rápido si no quería pasarse de estación.

-Quizá –contestó apresuradamente-. Adiós –terminó de decir corriendo hacia la puerta del vagón.

-Adiós, Romeo – escuchó que decía el joven justo cuando la puerta del vagón se cerraba tras ella.

Ella volteó y comprobó que él todavía sonreía cuando el tren finalmente avanzó y siguió su camino hacia la próxima estación.

Cómo había llegado a pensar que él no se había percatado de la situación; seguro había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho sus amigos; seguro ahora él creía que ella era una especie de mujer violenta y arrogante; ahora seguro él… él le había hecho una singular y encubierta invitación, y además había querido obtener su número telefónico; bueno, técnicamente era el número telefónico de Romeo.

Sonrió en el lugar antes de avanzar, siendo una de las últimas personas en abandonar la estación de metro y pensando en que esa lejana obra escolar en la que se había visto obligada a interpretar a aquel personaje literario, sin querer había servido años después para crear un nexo con el chico que le llamaba la atención.

Cuando salió al exterior, notó de inmediato que una suave llovizna caía sobre la ciudad cubriendo el pavimento, así que comenzó a avanzar rápidamente para llegar a su hogar y guarecerse antes que se dejara caer un aguacero. Caminó apresuradamente por las calles angostas del barrio y mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en ese encuentro y en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la próxima vez que se encontrara con Ranma, obtendría el valor para aceptar su propuesta, después de todo ya no eran dos completos desconocidos.

Sonrió ampliamente y luego de exhalar un suspiro, comenzó a trotar hacia su hogar. Debía darse prisa si no quería llegar empapada; debía darse prisa si quería ver a su padre antes que él se retirara a su habitación y debía darse prisa si quería soñar despierta con su desconocido del metro una vez estuviera en la soledad de su habitación.

-Ranma –murmuró para sí.

Fue testigo del revoloteo de las famosas mariposas en el estómago al pronunciar el nombre del muchacho y se sonrojó sin proponérselo al descubrir las sensaciones que despertaba aquel joven en su persona, pero… quizá se estaba ilusionando tontamente y sería mejor dejar que el destino actuara libremente, después de todo, sólo tenía que esperar hasta el próximo lunes para saber qué sucedería, ¿no?

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola, no pretendía tardar tanto con esta historia. De hecho no debería si consideramos que es una historia con una premisa bastante simple, pero… en fin, ya está el nuevo capítulo y espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente.

2.- Muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia y a su autora no me cansaré de agradecerles. Muchísimas gracias por comentar a: _**Harurisaotome, nancyricoleon, eliza tendo**_ _(Muchas gracias por comentar, un abrazo)_ _ **, Aknya**_ _(Gracias por tus palabras. Un abrazo)_ _ **, Lizzy Dezzy, IramAkane, AZULMITLA, litapaz, Chat`de`Lune, Nube Escarlata, camuchis**_ _(Gracias por comentar y esperar las actualizaciones, un abrazo a la distancia)_ _ **, Pame-Chan 19, Faby Sama, , Ginny chan, ivarodsan, Earilmadith21, Akane**_ (Gracias por comentar. No puedo darte plazos fijos de actualización, lo siento, sólo puedo prometer que ninguna de mis historias será abandonada. Un abrazo) y a _**SARITANIMELOVE**_. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y por apoyar este proyecto. Prometo que no tardaré tanto esta vez en volver con una nueva entrega.

3.- Como siempre, un abrazo a todos/as, lectores/as pasivos/as y activos/as, éxito y buena suerte. Y a quienes siguen mis historias creo que les interesará saber que mi próxima prioridad es El salvaje caballo… (sé que esa historia tiene bastantes seguidores, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para darles una pronta actualización). Nos encontramos pronto en una nueva actualización.

Madame…


	5. Bendita lluvia

**\- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

 **Strangers on a train**

 **0 0 0**

 **Capítulo V**

 **"Bendita lluvia"**

Ese no estaba resultando ser un día normal y agradable para el joven que caminaba a paso rápido por uno de los pasillos del gimnasio en donde trabajaba dando clases de artes marciales.

Todo había salido mal para él aquel día. Al empezar su jornada, se había quedado dormido porque la estúpida alarma que le despertaba cada día simplemente no había funcionado, con lo cual había tenido que correr para alistarse y salir a su lugar de trabajo, sin desayunar y con el tiempo en contra.

Luego de salir de su hogar mordisqueando un trozo de pescado que había quedado de la cena de la noche anterior, tuvo que devolverse en busca de algo con qué protegerse de la lluvia que amenazaba con caer, por ende, llegó tarde a su lugar de trabajo, ganándose una reprimenda del dueño del gimnasio y una no muy grata bienvenida de sus alumnos por haberlos hecho esperar por más de media hora para comenzar la clase.

A medio día había hecho un alto para almorzar, aunque al instante mismo en que pidió su comida, quiso haberse retrasado o por lo menos haber encontrado una excusa para alejarse del lugar que había elegido para comer, ya que sólo tuvo el agrado de sentarse y ya las tenía junto a él, parloteando y desafiándose mutuamente.

El joven se estaba cansando de escuchar a dos de sus más destacadas alumnas discutir por quién era la mejor, aunque eso no le hubiese molestado tanto de no ser porque él siempre parecía ser el premio para ambas chicas. A una la conocía desde que eran unos niños y desde entonces la chica parecía estar interesada en él, pero para él se había transformado en una buena amiga, casi en una hermana, aunque sus padres buscaran cualquier medio para insistir en que ellos dos debían casarse y permanecer juntos. La otra chica había llegado hacía unos dos años desde China y desde que se habían conocido en una exhibición de artes marciales, parecía haberse obsesionado con él, así pues, lo había seguido y había comenzado a practicar junto al resto de sus alumnos y fue ahí cuando ambas chicas habían comenzado a rivalizar por ver quién se ganaba la atención del joven maestro, tratando de conquistarlo con innumerables atenciones que a él le parecían exageradas.

El joven artista marcial reconocía que ambas chicas eran atractivas y con muchas cualidades que a cualquier hombre le llamarían la atención, pero si le preguntaban sinceramente, él no se encontraba interesado en mantener una relación con ninguna de las dos y ya había quedado de manifiesto que de elegir darse una oportunidad con cualquiera de ellas, su vida se vería seriamente afectada por la posesividad que ambas demostraban hacia él. No, para Ranma Saotome no era una opción pensar en tener una relación cercana con ninguna de ellas, mucho menos una relación amorosa.

Así que para el joven fue un almuerzo desagradable y no exento de complicaciones al lado de ambas chicas, quienes no escatimaban en atenciones para con el joven.

La tarde siguió en una tranquilidad aparente, sólo tuvo que controlar un par de enfrentamientos verbales entre las dos chicas que se disputaban su atención y volver a insistir en que ellas no serían las únicas en participar de la competencia que se estaba preparando. Para cuando llegó el momento de su salida, se sentía bastante agotado y entonces se dio cuenta que afuera hacía frío y llovía torrencialmente. Suspiró, sabía que era muy probable que lloviera ese día, pero a él no le agradaba la lluvia, mucho menos cuando debía desplazarse un día lunes en el metro, porque era bien sabido que los lunes en el metro eran un desastre y que… sonrió ampliamente al recordar que los días lunes eran los días de sus encuentros con cierta chica de azulados cabellos y mirada soñadora de quien había quedado prendado desde el primer día que la había divisado apoyada en la puerta del vagón del metro, leyendo concentradamente. Desde entonces se había esforzado por encontrarla todos los lunes, tratando de abordar el tren a la misma hora y ubicándose siempre en el mismo vagón, táctica que hasta el momento había dado resultados.

Observó la hora, todavía tenía tiempo para llegar a la estación y esperar el arribo del tren que siempre traía a la chica que había llamado su atención hacía poco más de un mes, así que, abrió su paraguas, acomodó su bolso en uno de sus hombros y avanzó despreocupadamente hacia la estación pensando en cómo pedirle nuevamente a Akane una cita, sin que se escuchara como si estuviera solicitándosela. Esperaba tener la oportunidad y no perder tanto tiempo como la semana anterior, cuando había tenido que conformarse con escuchar una conversación ajena para enterarse de algunas cosas sobre ella.

-Romeo –susurró sonriendo al recordar aquel episodio.

Ahora bien, cómo volver a sacar a colación el tema de los entrenamientos. Al principio le había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello. Si tenía suerte y Akane aceptaba, ¿dónde diablos la llevaría? No podía dejar que ella conociera a sus dos dolores de cabeza o las muchachas serían muy capaces de realizar alguna jugarreta para espantar a Akane. Las conocía bien y sabía que esas dos se sentirían amenazadas y probablemente espantarían a la joven si la conocían, sobre todo si se enteraban que él estaba interesado en ella.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró el paraguas, ya había llegado a la estación y en el vagón tendría que pensar en una solución rápida para aquel predicamento.

Bajó las escaleras y una vez llegó al andén, observó la hora para asegurarse que el próximo tren fuera el que siempre abordaba; una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al comprobar que no se había adelantado y tampoco atrasado para abordar el tren, así que esperó pacientemente a que éste arribara.

Cuando finalmente el tren se detuvo y abrió las puertas del vagón, Ranma pudo observar que el medio de transporte venía muchísimo menos atestado de gente que en un día normal. De inmediato miró hacia el sector en donde siempre se instalaba Akane y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando no la divisó en aquel lugar. Avanzó lentamente preguntándose qué había pasado con ella, mientras la sirena se hacía escuchar avisando que el cierre de puertas estaba a punto de realizarse y fue entonces cuando descubrió que la chica se encontraba sentada en el cuarto asiento del vagón, de frente a él y con un semblante poco amigable.

La observó detenidamente antes de acercarse a ella y suprimió una sonrisa al percatarse que probablemente la chica estaba de muy mal humor al comprobar que se encontraba con sus cabellos y ropas húmedas; seguramente la inclemente lluvia la había pillado de camino a la estación y ella no había conseguido guarecerse. El joven se acercó a la chica y se afirmó del pasamanos mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo, quedando a una escasa distancia de la muchacha; ella levantó la vista y pareció sorprenderse antes de esbozar una escueta sonrisa.

-Hola –saludó mientras acomodaba un húmedo mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-Hola –devolvió el saludo el joven sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la muchacha-. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Así es.

Al chico le pareció que ella se sentía incomoda y un sinfín de hipótesis comenzaron a pasar por su cerebro, siendo el hecho de su invitación a entrenar en su encuentro anterior la que ganaba mayor fuerza para él. ¿Sería que a ella le había parecido imprudente el que él le hiciera aquella invitación?, ¿lo había tomado a mal?, quizá hasta pensaba que era una especie de acosador y…

-¿Cómo has estado, sensei?

La pregunta de Akane lo sacó abruptamente de su monólogo mental y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba la muchacha sentada frente a él. Un imperceptible suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de poder contestar.

-Bien –dijo sonriendo-. ¿Tú, cómo estás?

-Podría estar mucho mejor si esta desagradable lluvia no me hubiera alcanzado de camino a la estación –contestó haciendo un divertido mohín-. No me gusta mojarme.

-¿No traes paraguas? –preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza y exhaló un suspiro.

-Sólo espero que la lluvia se detenga antes de llegar a mi parada.

Ranma iba a contestar, pero la señora que iba sentada al lado de la chica le solicitó que le diera permiso para bajar del vagón. Él se hizo a un lado y observó a su alrededor a los pasajeros que quedaban de pie en el vagón; afortunadamente para él, sólo eran jóvenes oficinistas y algunos estudiantes.

-¿No piensas sentarte? –escuchó que preguntaba la muchacha con un tono de voz que para él denotaba ansiedad-. Lo digo porque es muy difícil encontrar un asiento desocupado un día lunes en el metro y…

-Sí –le interrumpió reprimiendo una carcajada. Estaba seguro que ella estaba nerviosa y por eso había tratado de justificar su cuestionamiento-, sólo estaba comprobando que no hubiese nadie que necesitara el asiento.

Ella asintió en silencio y a él le pareció detectar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-Y entonces, ¿hoy no hubo clientas inconformistas? –preguntó cuando se hubo sentado sólo para seguir con una conversación.

-No, pero sí una supervisora histérica y odiosa –sonrió-. Madmoiselle Citron a veces puede llegar a ser una pesadilla.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó realmente intrigado.

-Ese no es su nombre, pero le apodamos así por lo amargada que puede llegar a ser –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Se escucha más elegante que decirle "señorita limón", ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, tienes razón.

Un momento de silencio se instauró de pronto entre ellos cuando el tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación. Pasajeros bajaron, otros subieron y el chico de la trenza se percató que no había abordado el tema de la oferta para entrenar juntos y justo cuando había decidido tocar aquel asunto, ella volvió a adelantarse.

-Es curioso lo que puede hacer un poco de lluvia –comentó-. El metro viene con mucho menos personas que en un día normal.

-Sí, la lluvia puede provocar cambios drásticos en nuestro entorno –contestó de forma seria.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Él se sorprendió puesto que no se había percatado que había puesto en palabras ese pensamiento. Volteó el rostro y se encontró con la curiosa mirada de su acompañante.

-La lluvia me quitó a una persona muy querida –contestó con simpleza.

-Oh, entiendo –respondió desviando la mirada para no incomodarle-. Lo siento.

-En realidad no fue la lluvia, fue un conductor imprudente que no respetó la señalización y acabó chocando el automóvil en el que ella viajaba, arrebatándole la vida… Ese día llovía intensamente, como hoy y… creo que por eso no me gusta la lluvia, porque me recuerda el día que me la quitaron.

El joven sintió la congoja que recordar aquel hecho siempre le traía y se preguntó por qué había expuesto aquel episodio de su vida tan abiertamente ante la joven que tenía al lado. Era algo muy personal que no comentaba con nadie nunca y que siempre dolía recordar, sin embargo, ella le inspiraba tal confianza que las palabras habían escapado de sus labios casi sin proponérselo.

-¿Era… Era tu novia? –titubeó al preguntar.

-Mi hermana –dijo suspirando-. Mi hermana melliza –complementó-. Casi nunca nos separábamos, íbamos juntos a todas partes, pero ese día ella no se fue a casa conmigo después de nuestro último entrenamiento porque quería comprar un regalo para su novio, así que le pidió a una amiga que la llevara al centro comercial… Si yo la hubiese acompañado ese día, quizá ella…

-No te culpes –le interrumpió Akane quien en un exceso de confianza, posó su mano en el antebrazo del chico para llamar su atención. Él la observó con intensidad y ella alejó su mano tan rápido como la había posado-. Lo peor que puedes hacer es culparte, Ranma –dijo jugando con sus dedos en su regazo.

-Pero siempre me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si ella…

-Mi madre también murió en un accidente de tránsito, ¿sabes? –volvió a interrumpirle de forma abrupta mirando sus manos-. Yo tenía quince años y mi padre me pidió que le avisara a mamá que ese día se atrasaría y la pasaría a buscar un poco más tarde al hospital donde ella solía ir a ayudar como voluntaria –la chica hizo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar-. Yo lo olvidé; olvidé por completo darle el recado a mi madre y supongo que ella creyó que mi padre no pasaría a buscarla, así que salió del recinto hacia la parada de autobús y… un automóvil fuera de control acabó con su vida y con la vida de otra mujer.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, Akane.

-No creas que no me culpé por lo que sucedió, pero al final, me di cuenta que las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar y así será siempre. No podemos cambiar lo que pasó, pero tampoco podemos seguir eternamente preguntándonos que hubiera sucedido si los hechos hubieran sido distintos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, recordando aquellos hechos y también preguntándose por qué se sentían tan en confianza para relatar aquel doloroso episodio en sus vidas.

-No sé por qué te conté todo esto –comentó el joven mirando al frente.

-A veces es más fácil hablar de nuestros dolores con personas que no conocemos –expresó la chica de cortos cabellos encogiéndose de hombros-. Sirve de terapia.

-Pero yo quiero conocerte –dijo casi sin pensar.

Ella lo observó sorprendida y luego sonrió al percatarse que él trataba por todos los medios de desviar la mirada para no enfrentarse cara a cara con ella.

-Bueno, ya sabes que mi nombre es Akane, que trabajo en una tienda en el centro de Tokio, que viajo todos los días a esta misma hora en metro y que cuando era una niña me vi obligada a representar a Romeo en una obra escolar –dijo enumerando cada frase que decía con los dedos de su mano derecha-. Ahora, qué no sabes de mí, hum, tengo veintitrés años, vivo con mi padre que es un artista marcial ya retirado, tengo dos hermanas mayores que también viven conmigo y me gusta mucho leer.

Él la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cómo era posible que después de hablar de dos episodios trágicos para ambos, ella lograra cambiar el tema de conversación para pasar la tensión del momento… y encima hacer que su corazón se encabritara al contemplar la encantadora sonrisa que ella le estaba regalando. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Es mi turno? –ella asintió en silencio-. Mi nombre y ocupación ya la sabes. Tengo veinticuatro años, desde hace un tiempo vivo solo aunque mi madre me visita seguido, mi padre es un experto en artes marciales pero no tan bueno como yo y me gustaría mucho que consideraras mi propuesta de entrenar uno de estos días.

Observó su reacción y una vez más le pareció que sus mejillas adquirían un bonito tinte rosa; sonrió complacido mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-No cuento con mucho tiempo, pero… los jueves son mis días libres y si no es problema para ti…

-¿El jueves en la tarde está bien para ti? –le interrumpió sonriendo mentalmente. Ese día de la semana ninguna de las dos chicas obsesivas tomaba clases con él-. Los jueves doy clases en un gimnasio cerca de mi casa, pero si tú quieres…

-Dame la dirección y yo estaré allí a la hora que me indiques –dijo abriendo su bolso para sacar algo en qué anotar.

-Espera –interrumpió Ranma agachándose para abrir su bolso de deportes, de ahí extrajo un libro y posteriormente su teléfono móvil-. Recuerdo que también pensarías en darme el número telefónico de Romeo –dijo sonriendo ante la mueca de desagrado que se formó en el rostro de la chica-. Si me lo dieras, me sería mucho más fácil contactarme contigo.

Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego extendió su mano para que él pudiera entregarle su teléfono; él la observó extrañado por la actitud y ella sólo se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-No me gusta decir mi número telefónico en voz alta, nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando.

-Ah, entiendo –dijo entregándole el aparato en donde ella comenzó a anotar de inmediato los números.

-Ya está, ahora puedes llamarme –expresó devolviéndole el aparato mientras se ponía en pie para arreglar sus cosas.

Él observó a su alrededor y se percató que ella bajaría en la próxima estación, por lo que también se puso en pie ganándose una mirada de absoluta sorpresa por parte de la chica.

-Sigue lloviendo –respondió a la pregunta que ella no había formulado-. No quiero que te mojes y luego resfríes para que eso sea una excusa y no concurras a nuestro entrenamiento el jueves.

-¿Quieres decir que te bajarás conmigo… sólo para evitar que me moje?

-Yo tengo paraguas –contestó acercándose a la puerta-, te lo prestaría pero tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de llegar empapado a mi casa, así que te acompañaré a tu casa y luego me iré a la mía.

-Pero…

-¿Bajas o quieres pasarte de estación? –dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron sin dejar que la chica protestara.

Ella bajó tras él justo cuando la sirena indicando el cierre de puertas comenzaba a emitir su sonido y se quedó un momento de pie en el andén, mientras el tren avanzaba y seguía su trayecto. Ranma, que había avanzado unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y la observó hacia atrás, ella parecía afligida.

-No tienes que hacer esto –le dijo la chica con la mirada baja-, yo puedo irme sola, mi casa no está lejos de aquí. Espera el siguiente tren y sigue tu camino.

-Mi casa tampoco está muy lejos de aquí –rebatió girándose para quedar frente a ella-, suelo bajarme en la siguiente estación porque me queda mucho más cerca que bajarme aquí, pero en verdad no vivo demasiado lejos de acá.

-Tardarás más en llegar a tu casa –insistió observándolo directamente a los ojos-, no quiero que pierdas tiempo conmigo.

El joven sonrió y avanzó solo lo suficiente como para que ella escuchara su voz en un susurro.

-Créeme que el poder compartir unos minutos más contigo jamás sería perder mi tiempo –él mismo se sorprendió de haber puesto en palabras aquella frase y fue testigo por tercera vez en ese día del sonrojo de la chica-. Ahora vamos o realmente tardaremos en llegar a nuestras casas.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a avanzar hacia la salida y él la siguió muy de cerca. Subieron las escaleras casi a la par y cuando salían de la estación, ambos se percataron que la lluvia se dejaba caer con fuerza sobre la ciudad. El joven abrió de inmediato el paraguas que llevaba y luego de acomodar su bolso en su hombro, procedió a cubrirlos a ambos con el implemento. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su estómago, puesto que de pronto fue consciente que al compartir ese paraguas, debía mantenerse muy cerca de la muchacha que iba a su lado… demasiado cerca para no sentirse nervioso e inseguro. Un ligero suspiro de su compañera lo sacó de ese estado de aturdimiento y la observó hacia abajo, ya que ella no alcanzaba a sobrepasar la altura de su oreja.

-¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó mirando hacia el frente.

-Derecho tres cuadras y luego hay que doblar a la izquierda –contestó ella tomando su bolso con ambas manos al frente, como si fuese un escudo.

-Se ve bastante tranquilo –comentó Ranma por decir algo para alivianar la tensión.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿tus hermanas también trabajan?

-Sólo una de ellas, la mayor se hace cargo de los quehaceres de la casa en donde vivimos, pero pronto se casará.

-Ah –dijo al tiempo que una pregunta que hasta ese momento no se había formulado vino a incomodarle-. Y tú –comenzó a decir con un tono de voz muy bajo-, ¿tienes… tienes algún tipo de… compromiso o algo? –terminó de decir con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad inusitada y rogando en su mente para que ella le diera alguna respuesta rápida.

Ella pareció sobresaltarse y negó suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza que casi pasó desapercibido para el joven que la acompañaba.

-No –reforzó la idea susurrando sus palabras-, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco –contestó esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo. Hasta ese instante no se había puesto a pensar que la chica tuviera algún novio o un compromiso previo, así que su alivio fue grande al escuchar su respuesta.

Un cómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos y al parecer ambos lo necesitaban, ya que ambos iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero pronto ese silencio cómplice fue interrumpido por un llamado que fue claramente escuchado por ambos y que les hizo detener su avance.

-Akane –volvieron a escuchar, aunque ahora pudieron observar la figura de una persona avanzando a paso rápido hacia ellos-. Me tenías muy preocupada.

La chica sonrió y saludó a su interlocutora.

-Hola, Kasumi, lo siento.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre salir de casa sin paraguas cuando todos los pronósticos dicen que lloverá -La mujer detuvo su monólogo y observó al acompañante de su hermana menor-. Y por si no lo notaron, hace cinco minutos que dejó de llover.

El joven bajó el paraguas cerrándolo de inmediato y la chica se alejó un par de pasos de él. La hermana mayor de la muchacha esperaba impaciente alguna presentación, y así se lo hizo saber a su hermana al observarla de forma interrogante.

-Ranma, ella es Kasumi, mi hermana mayor –dijo la chica un poco intimidada-. Kasumi, él es Saotome Ranma, un… un amigo –titubeó.

-Mucho gusto, Ranma –sonrió la hermana de Akane haciendo una impecable reverencia.

-El gusto es mío –contestó él devolviendo el gesto.

Los tres se observaron por unos minutos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, hasta que Ranma logró salir de aquella situación.

-Bueno, creo que mi misión llegó a su fin –dijo observando a las hermanas-, ahora podrás llegar a tu casa sin peligro de volver a mojarte.

-Sí –comenzó a decir Akane con un melancólico tono de voz-. Gracias por acompañarme.

-¿No quieres venir a nuestra casa y tomar una taza de té caliente? –invitó la hermana de Akane con una amable sonrisa en su rostro-. No son más de tres cuadras.

Los dos jóvenes de sobresaltaron al escucharla y aunque para Ranma resultaba ser una tentadora propuesta, prefirió declinar en aceptar la invitación para no perturbar a Akane, quien ya parecía bastante incómoda con la situación.

-No, muchas gracias –contestó haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza-, ya es tarde y debo regresar a casa, pero quizás en otra oportunidad.

-Quizá –sonrió Kasumi-. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, Akane, hace bastante frío. Hasta pronto, Ranma.

-Hasta pronto –contestó el joven-. ¿Nos vemos el jueves? –preguntó suavemente a la chica de cortos cabellos al comprobar que su hermana ya comenzaba a alejarse.

-Hasta el jueves –contestó la chica sonriendo ampliamente-, y gracias por acompañarme.

-Lo haría todos los lunes… si tú quisieras.

Ella sólo sonrió nuevamente y haciendo una señal de despedida con una de sus manos, se alejó corriendo para alcanzar a su hermana y recorrer lo que quedaba de camino hacia su hogar.

Él se quedó allí de pie, observando cómo la figura de ambas mujeres se hacía cada vez más difusa y luego de mirar hacia el cielo amenazante, comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de metro. Le había mentido a Akane, pues su casa no quedaba muy cerca de allí, de hecho debía bajarse dos estaciones más allá para quedar cerca de su hogar, y aun así, él estaría dispuesto a volver a bajarse antes de ese bendito tren si pudiera acompañar por más tiempo a la chica que lentamente estaba adueñándose de todos sus pensamientos.

Sonrió para sí, después de todo ya había conseguido su número telefónico y el jueves próximo tendría algo parecido a una cita con ella, sólo esperaba que los días pasaran rápido para volver a verla; luego volvió a sonreír con mayor amplitud, ya que recordó que ella no tenía ningún compromiso, una chica bella y de todo su agrado que no tenía compromiso con nadie, ¡la suerte por fin parecía volver a sonreírle!

Un imperceptible suspiro escapó de sus labios al percatarse que desde hacía un tiempo los lunes ya no se le antojaban el peor día de la semana, sino el día en que podía encontrar a la chica que había logrado llamar su atención y además, ahora que lo pensaba los días de lluvia tampoco resultarían ser tan malos si lograba que se repitiera un encuentro con Akane. Dedicó un último pensamiento para su hermana, puesto que parecía que había sido al hablar de ella que todo ese encuentro se había generado de la mejor forma y no le pareció tan inapropiado pensar que su hermana, en donde quiera que estuviera, se había convertido por unos minutos en algo así como una especie de cupido. Volvió a sonreír y le agradeció internamente antes de ingresar a la estación de metro para regresar a su casa con la firme convicción que el jueves próximo avanzaría un poco más en esa incipiente relación con la chica de cabellera azulada, como solía llamarla cuando aún no la conocía.

Sí, si todo iba bien, estaba seguro que pronto él y Akane entablarían algo más que una simple conversación en un vagón de metro y por qué no, en un tiempo más quizás ambos pudieran decir que sí tenían un compromiso.

-Un compromiso con la desconocida del metro –murmuró para sí.

Eso solo el tiempo lo diría, por de pronto, él sólo se dedicaría a esperar que pasaran luego los días para volver a encontrarse con ella, la chica que se estaba ganando rápidamente un espacio en su corazón, después de todo, sólo faltaban dos días para el jueves ¿no?

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola. Tiempo sin pasar por acá. Lo siento por la tardanza en actualizar (una vez más), pero ya ven que aunque me cueste trataré de seguir escribiendo como sea.

Como se pudieron dar cuenta este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Ranma (algo que varias me solicitaron y que tenía pensado hacer de todas formas) y espero que haya sido de sus agrado. No sé si seguiré alternando entre uno y otro personaje, aunque lo más probable es que así sea, así que tal vez podamos conocer los pensamientos de nuestro chico a medida que se desarrolla la historia.

2.- Por temas de tiempo fundamentalmente no pude contestar a sus comentarios personalmente, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda agradecer a todas/os aquellas/os que me dejan sus reviews por esta y otras historias. A: _**Esmeralda Saotom, AZULMITLA, Haruri Saotome, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Chat´de´Lune, ka-chan, SaV21, rosefe-123, nancyriny, ranko0103, Camila, eliza tendo, Miztu of the moon, SARITANIMELOVE, Faby Sama, ivarodsan, IramAkane, Naggy, BUBU30, ka-chan, Zagashi y Vernica**_ , muchísimas gracias por sus palabras y me disculpan por no contestarles personalmente esta vez ¿sí? Sepan que siempre me agrada recibir sus palabras y agradezco enormemente el que se tomen un tiempo para escribirme unas líneas. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

3.- Es todo por ahora, prometo que la próxima actualización será El salvaje caballo… para quien esté siguiendo esa historia, así que nos encontramos pronto.

Un abrazo y buena suerte!

Madame…


End file.
